Immoral Desires
by alyuchiha913
Summary: He was his enemy. The person he was supposed to hunt down no matter what. So why was it that every time he saw him, his blood boiled with something other than hatred, and his body trembled with something other than rage? Suzaku-centric. SuzakuxZero


**Immoral Desires**

**Series: **Code Geass

**Characters:** Kururugi Suzaku, Zero

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Implied yaoi (guyxguy), Masturbation

**Recommended Playlist: **Fragrance - Gackt

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned it…who knows what would have happened!

* * *

It was wrong.

So unbelievably wrong.

It was unthinkable.

Absolutely unthinkable.

There was no way that such thoughts were possibly making their way through his mind. Such thoughts were unheard of for someone in his position.

It was absurd.

It went against every moral and value he held himself to. It went against everything he'd been taught.

It was improper.

His training and discipline; it was all to avoid situations like this. He was supposed to _reject_ thoughts like this.

It was _forbidden._

He tried his best to stop it; to remember his training; focus on his job; but he _couldn't._ He didn't know when he had started having these thoughts. He didn't understand _why_. All he knew was that for some reason, he was being plagued by them, no matter how hard he tried to stop the onslaught. The images came unbidden to his mind. Images he would have never believed his subconscious possible of creating. Images of _him_. The one he'd sworn to defeat.

_The purple garments, embellished with gold. __**Royal colours**_.

How dare he wear such regal attire; proclaiming himself as Royalty?

_The carefully crafted mask that hid his true identity._

How dare he invade his thoughts; taking charge of his mind?

_Those slender limbs that move with such grace and poise, more beautiful than a ballerina._

How dare he disrupt him so; unsettling his conscious with image upon image of forbidden desire?

He was his foe. Enemy. Rival. Opponent. Adversary. The one fighting against him – against the Empire. The person he was supposed to hunt down and destroy no matter what. He was supposed to hate him, detest him. It was his duty to capture; to kill; to eradicate him. So why was it that every time he saw him, his blood boiled with a fire born of something other than hatred? Why was it that whenever he gazed upon his countenance, his heart beat faster because of something other than the adrenaline that should be pumping through him? Why was it that every time he heard that voice, his body trembled with something other than the anger he should feel upon facing his enemy?

_Why was it that he now found himself welcoming the images? Creating new ones with vigour? Each one more lascivious than the last?_

His body was aflame with desire as image after salacious image flowed through his mind, continuing the erotic screenplay in his imagination. Some small part of him still told him that what he was doing was wrong – that this was all wrong - but he couldn't stop. He could no longer control his thoughts, or his actions. The battle had been lost. He had barely been able to put up a fight, and had given in after futile attempts at resistance. He'd simply stopped fighting, giving in to the immoral thoughts which were taking over him.

His entire being was ablaze; the heat unfurling throughout him as he indulged himself in the forbidden pleasure. His nerves were on fire, and his skin tingled as his hands moved over the tan flesh, leaving a pleasant burning in their wake. He still couldn't believe he was doing this – couldn't believe he had sunk to such pathetic actions, and because of _him_ no less – but it was too late to stop. He was past the point of no return. He had to finish it. He _needed_ to. His body screamed for more; more of the pleasurable touches as he imagined that _he_ was the one touching him so sensually, causing him to cry out so wantonly.

_**His**__ gloved hands caressing, rubbing, stroking._

_**His**__ lips moving_ _on his own, trailing down his body, kissing so gently._

_**His**__ body moving over him, grinding, thrusting, driving._

He was close. So close now. The fire in his body had become a raging inferno; the heat smouldering. He was suffocating - smothered in the lustful abandon of his thoughts and actions; his breath coming in short ragged gasps, as he felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge of that wonderful abyss of ecstasy. His muscles clenched and unclenched as he moved faster now, wanting so desperately to throw himself over the edge. Wanting for _him_ to throw him over the edge. The coil within him sprung tighter; his toes curling, as he felt it coming. He was on the very edge of the precipice now, ready to fall. So close.

_Nerve endings blazing. Muscles jerking. Body arching. Breath catching. Lips parting._

He screamed as the coil snapped, and his vision went white, and he was falling. _He _had pushed him over the edge, sending him falling deep into the sinfully satisfying abyss. And as he fell, he said it. One word. One name. The name of the one who had somehow managed to undermine his entire being so that just one thought – despite it being against everything he knew and believed - had sent him on a downward spiral into this screaming, writhing mess, seeking gratification at his own hand, while his thoughts revolved around him. _Him._

"Zero!"

**-_Owari-_**

* * *

**NB: There's a sequel entitled "Immoral Deeds". Check my profile for it!**

A/N: I have no idea where the hell this came from. I've never written anything like this, and I really have no clue what possessed me to write this. Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, this is in Suzaku's POV. Anyway, this is what I was originally working on before I was bombarded by the idea for "The Massacre Princess (As Pure As Snow)". Obviously the two are in no way related, and it just goes to show how random and ADD I can be. Lol.

So, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said, it was my first time writing something like this, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Like always, constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed!

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
